desperatehousewivesfandomcom-20200223-history
Juanita Solis
Biography Season Five Gaby looks for a dress for Juanita to wear to a party. As Gaby is shopping, the assistant spitefully tells her that Juanita is obese. Later at the party, Gaby sees that Juanita is eating a large piece of cake. Gaby tells her that she shouldn't have taken so much and could have had a second helping. Juanita retorts that this was her second helping. Obviously concerned about her weight problem, Gaby tricks Juanita into running after her car as they go home. This upsets both Juanita and Carlos. Juanita also is badly behaved and a bully. It is discovered that she was bullying M.J. This caused Gaby and Susan to fight over this, trade insults about each others children, and then they make up afterwards. Juanita often feels upset that her mother is beautiful. At school the other kids tease her about it, saying she's probably adopted. This causes Juanita to use her mother's makeup in an attempt to look beautiful, trying to recreate her mother's image on a magazine. She manages to make it to school like this, but the school sends her home. Then she reveals why she wore makeup to her parents. Later in the season when Carlos regains his sight and manages to provide for the family again, she demands a canopy bed. Gaby refuses. Gaby finds out that Juanita has been boasting that they are rich again, so she takes Juanita to the local soup kitchen to teach her some gratitude for what she has. Season Six Juanita is present at the breakfast table when Gaby demands that Ana change out of her revealing top. Ana insults Gaby by saying that she will borrow her clothes so that they can go somewhere other than the grocery store. Juanita then says "Oh snap!". Juanita later lies in Ana's bed while Ana goes to a party. Gaby soon realizes what Ana and Juanita have pulled, but Juanita says that Ana paid her five dollars to do it. At her sixth birthday party, almost nobody attends because a mom told everyone that Gaby was a bad mom. The party ended in diaster when a clown popped a balloon into a monkey's face causing him to attack the clown who ended up in the hospital. In another episode, Juanita is in a play and when she is onstage, she is unable to pronounce a word. After many unsuccessful tries, Juanita says a vulgar word, which causes her to be homeschooled by her mother. She recently got into the same private school that M.J. Delfino attends. She's unaware that she is Mexican until the headmaster of her new school mentions it. This caused Carlos to want to teach her more about her ancestors, but Gabby refused until Carlos caught her looking at old pictures of her dad. Also, she is in the advanced math group at school, which inspired Gaby to insult Susan's son M.J. for being in the slower math class when they were in an argument. Season Seven It was revealed in the Season Premiere that Juanita was accidentally switched with Grace Sanchez in the hospital when she was born by former nurse Teresa Pruitt, but Carlos keeps it quiet from Gabrielle, not wanting to lose the daughter they've been raising the last several years. When Bree accidentally runs over Juanita, Gabrielle is told that Juanita can't be her child because her blood type is different. Believing that Carlos isn't Juanita's father, Carlos eventually tells her the truth after 'confessing'. Eventually, Gabrielle tracks down her real daughter, Grace, who has Gabrielle's attitude. Juanita is jealous of the attention her mother bestows on Grace, unaware of the truth and even cutting Grace's hair to get at her. When Juanita's biological parents turn out to be illegal immigrants, Grace is forced to leave with them, causing Gabrielle to be heartbroken. She tries to get through her feelings by writing a note to Grace but Juanita finds it and discovers the truth. She yells at Gabrielle and even shoves her down before fleeing the house, ending up in the back of Lee's car. When the car is attacked as part of a riot, Juanita is nearly hurt, but is rescued by Gaby and Carlos and appears ready to forgive her legal parents. Then Gaby takes Junita to a doll shop and when Junita starts to get a doll she sees Gaby looking at the picture of Grace then runs off. Later after that she has her 9th birthday. Category:Supporting characters Category:Adopted Category:Solis family Category:Children Category:Season 6 characters Category:Season Five Category:Season 7 characters